Run Aways
by JST the Power of three
Summary: Anica is a run away. She meets Luka Tala  another runaway. -Suck at summary sorry. Tala xOC in brother sister way.rated for language and some other themes waring child abuse but not descriptive.


Ok so this is A story finally from T of JST!

The story may be slightly confusing in the beginning. One more thing Luka is Tala.

Disclaimer- don't own beyblade or any of it's characters.

* * *

Crash! Bang! Clank!

"Little miss! Come back! Stop" Hollered an old man chasing a little girl down a long hallway.

"No leave me alone" Screeched the little girl running down the hall, knocking over vases and paintings off of the gold painted walls.

"Stop following me old man!" She screamed jumping out of the open window at the end of the hallway. Running across the big yard of her mansion home.

"Anica! Anica! Where the hell do you think your going?" Called a young man standing at the door of the mansion home.

"Get back here now young lady listen to your father!" cried a woman the appeared to be her mother.

"That bastard isn't my daddy!" yelled the girl as she jumped over the high wall and raced down the street. Not watching where she was going and never looking back. She ran as long as she could, as far as she could oblivious to her surroundings. When she finally stopped she was in a strange part of town she had never been to before. Standing in the middle of a run down park she dropped to her knees and begin to cry.

* * *

"Get back here you little brat" Yelled an old man standing in the door way of a little run down house.

"NO leave me alone you ugly bastard screeched the little boy as he ran full speed down the street.

"What did you say you son of a bitch!" screamed the tall dark haired man running after the small red headed boy.

"Stop it dad leave me alone!" he cried as climbing over the 8 foot chain link fence. Snagging his old dirty blue jeans and ripping his gray hoddie in the process. It didn't faze him though because they wear both already full of holes. He ran through the woods branches scrapping against his arms and legs creating shallow cuts. Leaves gathering in his messy hair.

"Dam it that crazy old man, why dose he hate me! It's not my fault I'm here it's his for having me!" Yelled the boy kicking small pebbles and rocks with his feet as he walked through the woods. He heard a whimpering sound in front of him. "Who's there!" he screamed looking around him still walking through the trees. In front of him there was a clearing that held a rundown playground. As he got closer the crying got louder he could see a little girl on the ground crying.

"Who's ever is out their just leave me alone!" Anica yelled hearing rustling in the bushes.

The boy stepped out of the bushes. "Why the hell are you crying?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I said leave me alone. But I guess some people don't understand simple tasks!" she said harshly glaring up at his with tears still pouring down her face.

"Sorry for being concerned! Well then I'll be on my way bitch!" he said walking away

"W-W-Wait, I'm sorry." She stuttered "I thought you wear here to take me back home."

"Why would someone come to take you home? Did daddy's little princess run away from home?" He replied smartly

"As a matter of fact he's my uncle and I did run away because only cares about me growing up to marry some big company owner." Anica said standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "So why are you here and why do you care?" She asked him her eyes locked on his cut up sweater you could see his bruised arms through the rips and holes.

"I was just out walking with my parents and got lost alone the way!" Must have taken the wrong turn!" he said scratching the back of his head. "And I don't care about your stupid problems." Anica looked at him and smiled.

"So in other words you ran away from home?" she said still grinning.

"Umm well that is…yeah I ran away. So who are you anyways?" he said to Anica.

"My name is Anica. Who are you?" she retorted. The boy chuckled "I was going to say you have a weird name but I relised so do I. My names Luka" He smirked holding out his hand for her to shake.

Anica giggled wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Nice to meet you Luka. So why did you runaway anyways." She asked walking over and sitting down on the bottom of the slide. Luka sighed and sat down beside her.

"Well the truth is.." A man yelling cut off Luka.

"Luka! Where are you, you little bastard?" Yelled the man.

"Young Miss, Young Miss!" called a couple of butlers "You must come home your parents are worried!"

* * *

Hope You liked it review say what you thought! Please no flames.


End file.
